Chapter IX (Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood)
"Colonel Jeremy Barnsby never laid down his arms when the Confederacy surrendered. He raised an army of disaffected Southern soldiers who weren't yet ready to admit defeat. He led his men west through Arkansas and Oklahoma, where they robbed banks, and trains, and hijacked supply convoys. Hounded by the U.S. Army, they were driven south to Mexico, crossing back and forth across the border, continuing to fight a war that had ended years before. Hunted down by the Pinkertons, Barnsby was captured in Arizona. He was awaiting extradition, when my brothers unwittingly liberated him." -William McCall, introduction to Chapter IX. Chapter IX of Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood is the final chapter in Act III: I Don't Know Who You Two Are Anymore. The brothers escape their captivity at the hands of Barnsby and his renegades, and fight their way to freedom. <Chapter VIII> <Chapter X> Story Barnsby demanded to know why Juarez needed the weapons from his bound prisoners, saying that since there were three of them, if he had to beat one of them death it really was not a problem for him. O'Donnell nearly struck Ray with a piece of wood before Barnsby signaled him to stop, as William had blurted out it was payment for the medallion. He explained there was a legend about gold hidden in the hills outside Juarez, the medallion was the key to finding it. The Colonel wondered why Juarez would buy rusted rifles worth almost nothing. William answered Apaches, Juarez was swindling them. He said that the war lord was headed for Apache territory in northern Arizona. Barnsby left, telling O'Donnell to hang them, including William for aiding and embedding traitors to their 'glorious cause'. After they were gone, Ray began coercing William as to how he knew about the rifles. Thomas said he told him, and then Ray asked how he knew, but his brother did not reply. William freed his hands using a saw overlooked by the guards and then liberated his brothers. One of them hit an approaching guard over the head with a chair and then retrieved their weapons. The McCalls fought their way down scaffolding down the cliff side and eventually into an elevator. Their foes attempted to use explosive barrels to destroy the elevator but the brothers shot them, causing them to explode before they could land. After finally reaching solid ground they stole three horses and escaped snipers. Barnsby watched through a scope from high above and told Sergeant O'Donnell to gather the men. O'Donnell commented they should catch up with them before nightfall, but Barnsby said he did not want to catch them, but instead follow them to find the medallion. Using the treasure, he would resurrect the Confederacy. Characters *Ray McCall *Thomas McCall *William McCall *Jeremy Barnsby *O'Donnell Weapons *Gatling Gun - Carried by an enemy, can be picked up and used by Ray. Secrets Achievements *Quite a Ride (15g) - On chapter IX, on the lift, destroy everything that is thrown at you. *Act III (30g) - Complete Act III. Category:Chapters Category:Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood chapters